Søvnløshet
by Zuu Fraich
Summary: Ia akan melakukan apapun. Asal ia bisa tidur malam ini. Titik./"Kalau aku yang tidak bisa tidur, harusnya kau yang membacakanku cerita, bukan sebaliknya." / HUMAN!AU, mind to RnR?


_**Axis Powers Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekazu**_

 _ **Søvnløshet – Zuu Fraich**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warnings: Typos, (sedikit) bromance, (mungkin) ooc**_

 _ **Don't like, don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Søvnløshet**_

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menutup matanya untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia- Lukas Bondevik- sedang berusaha untuk tidur. Berbagai cara sudah dicoba agar ia bisa pergi kealam mimpi.

Lukas anak baik, jadi, mencuci kaki dan tangan sebelum tidur sudah mejadi kebiasaannya setiap hari. Pesan sakral dari sang ibu yang tidak pernah ia lupakan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berharap agar petuah dari ibunya mdapat membebaskannya dari derita ini. Namun nyatanya tidak.

Kata orang, membaca doa sebelum tidur dapat memudahkan kita untuk cepat tidur dan mendapatkan mimpi yang baik. Lukas selalu berdoa sebelum tidur, tetapi ia masih sering mengalami kesulitan untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Pun cara merubah posisi tidur. Entah ini sudah kali keberapa ia merubah posisi tidurnya. Posisi tidur menghadap ke kanan adalah posisi paling tepat agar mudah terlelap. Setidaknya itu yang ia baca dari internet. Namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh kepadanya. Telentang, menghadap kanan, menghadap kiri, bahkan tengkurap. Tidak ada yang mampu membuat ia mengecap indah seramnya dunia mimpi.

Ia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali dengan cepat. Ini merupakan cara yang dianjurkan temannya. Yang merupakan seorang pengidap insomnia, seperti dirinya . Namun tetap gagal.

Cara tradisional semacam menghitung domba-yang lumayan sering ia gunakan- juga tidak berhasil. Cara itu malah mengingatkannya kepada Emil, adik kecilnya.

Ya, jika saja seorang remaja berumur 13 tahun masih bisa dikatakan sebagai anak kecil. Emil selalu menyuruhnya menghitung ratusan domba jika ia mengeluh tidak bisa tidur.

Pemuda berkebangsaan Norwegia itu berusaha membayangkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Ia membayangkan hal-hal itu sambil berharap ia mendapatkan mimpi baik. Namun hasilnya nihil. Jangankan mimpi indah. Ia tidur saja tidak bisa. Yang ada, ia malah merasa rindu dengan keluarganya. Jelas saja, karena dia daritadi terus menerus membayangkan tentang keluarganya, terlebih tentang adik tercintanya.

Insomnia selama lima hari ini selalu membuatnya berpikir. Apa ia masih terkena sindrom malam pertama? Tapi hari ini genap lima hari ia meninggalkan rumah beserta keluarganya dan menjadi siswa asrama. Lagipula, sekalipun ia berada di rumah, insomnia masih saja terus mendatanginya.

Tuhan, jika begini caranya, berikan saja ia mimpi buruk. Mau itu mimpi dikejar troll jahat, disembur api oleh naga, ditanduk oleh unicorn, atau mimpi apapun. Ia ikhlas, asalkan ia dapat melepas penat sejenak dengan tertidur.

Mau tidak diberi mimpipun tak apa. Itu malah lebih baik dibanding dengan mimpi buruk.

Ia akan melakukan apapun. Asal ia bisa tidur malam ini. Titik.

 **...**

Jika kondisi sudah begini, ia selalu merindukan Emil, adiknya. Seperti biasa, ia tidak ragu untuk pindah ke kamar sang adik untuk tidur disana. Sedikit aneh memang, mengingat normalnya adik yang datang ke kamar kakaknya untuk ditemani tidur.

Tapi peduli setan dengan orang lain. Lagipula adiknya tak pernah keberatan. Asal Lukas tidur di sofa atau di atas karpet, tentu saja.

 **...**

Laci nakas disamping tempat tidur dirogoh oleh tangan sewarna putih pucat. Sang pEmilik tangan nampak mencari sesuatu di dalam laci tanpa melihat isinya.

Begitu ia merasakan tekstur yang tidak lagi asing dengan jarinya, tanpa ragu Lukas menarik benda tersebut. Bukan merupakan benda spesial memang. Tapi bagi Lukas dan para 'lukas' lainnya, benda itu sangat berguna.

Lukas mendecih kesal saat melihat isinya. Sebuah botol berisi kapsul yang tinggal beberapa. Ia menyalahkan kecerobohannya sendiri karena langsung menaruh botol itu di koper tanpa memeriksa isinya.

Kapsul-kapsul itu merupakan benda kesayangannya. Teman yang selalu membantunya saat sulit tidur.

Kapsul itu adalah obat tidur.

Lukas memang anak baik, tapi ia bukan anak yang penurut. Ibunya selalu melarang ia untuk mengkonsumsi obat tidur. Takut ia ketergantungan alasannya. Namun Lukas tetap membeli obat itu. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Takut kalau kondisi seperti ini muncul. Tanpa Emil disisinya.

 **...**

Pemuda beriris sewarna laut dalam itu menghela napas lelah.

Bukan, ini bukan karena Mathias merasa lelah dengan kehidupan berasrama. Ia sangat menikmati kehidupan di asrama. Walau ia sedih karena harus meninggalkan rumah dan keluarga tercintanya, tapi ia tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya yang satu ini.

Ayah dan ibunya sering pergi untuk dinas keluar kota, bahkan keluar Negara. Ia maklum dengan hal itu. Mengingat kedua orangtuanya merupakan orang yang sibuk.

Walau kedua orangtuanya sibuk, ia yakin bahwa mereka menyayangi dirinya. Amat menyayangi dirinya.

Jika saja dirinya bukan anak tunggal.

Mungkin ia tidak akan berada disini sekarang. Ia memutuskan menjalani hidup berasrama karena tidak tahan dengan suasana sepi di rumah.

Daripada ia tinggal sendirian di rumah, lebih baik ia tinggal di asrama kan?

Memikirkan tentang keluarganya malah membuat ia rindu dengan rumah. Mathias berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu dengan membaca buku kesayangannya.

Buku tentang Viking, yang sering ia baca sebelum tidur.

 **...**

Mathias merasa bersyukur memiliki teman sekamar seperti Lukas. Walau mukanya dingin luar biasa, Lukas itu perhatian. Lukas seringkali mengingatkannya akan berbagai hal.

Lukas sering menanyakan apa ia sudah makan atau belum. Jika ia menjawab belum, Lukas tidak akan memberinyasetumpuk petuah dan nasehat. Tapi Lukas akan langsung menjejali mulutnya dengan roti, biskuit, atau berbagai panganan lain.

Lukas memang pendiam, cuek, dan seringkali apatis dengan keadaan sekitar. Tapi, justru hal itu yang membuat Mathias nyaman. Ia butuh seseorang untuk jadi penyeimbangnya.

Ia, Mathias Kohler, mengakui dirinya sebagai sosok manusia yang berisik, punya rasa keingin tahuan yang tinggi, dan tidak bisa diam.

Sangat bertolak belakang dengan teman sekamarnya, Lukas Bondevik.

Tapi mereka bersyukur.

Lukas sering menganggap bahwa Mathias itu merepotkan. Tapi disisi lain, Mathias itu menyenangkan. Seringkali ia terbantu oleh keceriaan Mathias, yang membuat suasana kamar itu menjadi hangat.

Mathias jugalah yang memberikannya julukan 'Norge'. Mungkin karena ia berasal dari Norwegia. Tapi ia tidak keberatan. Toh, Mathias juga tidak marah kalau dirinya dipanggil 'Anko Uzai' olehnya. Impas, kan?

Mereka memang lumayan sering bertengkar, tapi itu tidak lama. Karena Lukas maupun Mathias paham. Kalau mereka, dari segi pemikiran maupun sifat itu berbeda.

Jika mereka berbeda, maka mereka tinggal belajar untuk saling menerima, bukan?

 **...**

Pemuda dari keluarga Kohler itu menguap. Diliriknya jam tangan yang masih melekat ditangan.

Pukul 10.00 malam.

Sudah waktunya ia untuk tidur. Diliriknya tempat tidur Lukas, untuk memastikan apa teman sekamarnya sudah tidur atau belum.

Yang dilirik, sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil memegang kapsul. Entah kapsul apa itu.

Secara otomatis, Mathias langsung berlari ke arah Lukas. Direbutnya kapsul itu dari tangan lukas. Sang empunya kapsul, menatap Mathias datar. Tersirat sedikit keheranan dari sorot matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lukas berusaha untuk mengambil kapsul dari tangan Mathias. Namun, tubuh Mathias yang harus ia akui lebih besar darinya itu seakan menghalanginya.

"Kau sakit Norge? Kenapa tidak ke klinik? Atau perlu kupanggilkan perawat?" Alih-alih menjawab, Mathias malah menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran mendalam. Tangannya yang bebas mengankat poni Lukas, kemudian ditempelkan dahi miliknya ke dahi Lukas.

"Tidak panas…" Ia berbisik lega.

Lukas, sebagai korban dari terjangan langsung dari Mathias Kohler, menyingritkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Anko Uzai?"

"Eh? Kukira kau sakit… habis tadi Norge mau minum obat, kan?"

"Itu obat tidur ,Anko Uzai. Cepat kembalikan!"

Mathias mengangguk-angguk paham. Tanpa mengembalikan obat Lukas, ia pergi mengambil bantal dan buku dari atas kasurnya. Dipindahkannya kedua benda tersebut ke kasur Lukas. Sang pemilik kasur hanya bisa menatap heran. Ia masih mencoba untuk memproses apa yang sebenarnya sedang Mathias lakukan.

"Jadi intinya, kau tidak bisa tidur kan, Norge?" Mathias duduk di atas kasur Lukas tanpa ragu. Lukas mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu, tolong bacakan aku cerita!" pinta Mathias dengan mata berbinar.

 **...**

Mathias Kohler memang pemuda yang penuh kejutan. Banyak sekali yang belum Lukas ketahui tentang dirinya.

Ini memang baru hari kelima mereka tidur dalam bangunan yang sama, dalam kamar yang sama pula. Pada awalnya, Lukas merasa dirinya sudah lumayan paham tentang Mathias. Hanya pada awalnya. Tapi, kini ia makin dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan _roommate_ -nya ini.

"Tidak mau." Pemuda berkebangsaan Norwegia itu menjawab tegas.

"Kenapa?" Binar di mata mahias mulai meredup. Terlihat sedikit kekecewaan disana.

"Itu yang harusnya kutanyakan padamu, Anko Uzai. Mengapa kau begitu ingin dibacakan cerita sampai pergi mengungsi kekasurku?"

Pemuda Denmark yang dipanggil Anko Uzai itu berpikir sejenak. Jika boleh jujur, ini merupakan tindakan spontan. Jika ia sedang tidak bisa tidur, ia selalu pergi ke kamar orangtuanya, dengan tangan yang penuh karena memegang bantal dan buku dongeng.

Kebiasaannya sejak kecil yang belum berubah sampai sekarang.

Ketika malam menjelang, Mathias kecil selalu berharap kedua orangtuanya ada di kamar, membacakannya cerita sampai ia terlelap. Tapi yang sering ia temui adalah sebuah kamar luas dengan berbagai ornamen yang menghiasinya itu kosong.

Kasur berukuran _king size_ , diatasnya terdapat bantal dan selimut yang terlipat rapi. Lemari dan meja rias dari kayu berukir tertutup rapat. Jika melihat pemandangan itu, Mathias kecil hanya mematung sejenak, kemudian membawa kembali bantal dan bukunya ke kamar dengan perasaan kecewa.

Di bawah bantal, ia menangis. Menumpahkan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya disana. Kemudian ia terlelap dalam sepi. Dengan posisi meringkuk, berusaha mencari kehangatan. Lengkap dengan jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi.

Mathias remajapun tidak berbeda dengan Mathias kecil. Namun, tak ada lagi acara menangis tersedu-sedu setelah melihat kamar tujuannya kosong. Ia hanya tersenyum maklum, lalu melangkah kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah riang seolah tanpa beban. Ia sudah terbiasa.

Terlalu terbiasa malah.

 **...**

"Kenapa ya…" Posisi telunjuk menempel di bibir. Mathias Kohler berusaha mencari pencerahan. "Err.. karena Norge tidak bisa tidur?"

"Kalau aku yang tidak bisa tidur, harusnya kau yang membacakanku cerita, bukan sebaliknya." Mata sewarna violet menggerling malas.

"Tapi aku kan sudah berhasil mencegahmu minum obat ini!" Ia menuding. Diacungkannya sebuah kapsul yang dipegang erat dengan jari jempol dan telunjuk.

"Kenapa kau mengambilnya? Itu kan, hanya obat tidur!" Kesal, Lukas balas menuding.

"Karena tidak baik apabila minum obat tidur!" Mathias mulai histeris. Seperti seorang wanita yang menonton opera sabun. "Aku melihat di televisi banyak yang mati karena obat ini!"

"Itu orang yang overdosis, bodoh! Lagipula aku hanya meminumnya sesekali!"

"Itu sama saja!"

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

"Beda!"

"Sama!"

"Lihat, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hal itu sama!" Mathias menyunggingkan senyum cerah.

Ingin rasanya Lukas berteriak frustasi, kemudian memaki Mathias sampai puas. Tapi ia sadar kalu itu hanya akan membuat debat tidak penting ini menjadi lebih panjang.

"Aku menyerah. Kemarikan bukunya. Juga obatku. Obat itu lebih baik ditaruh ditempatnya daripada kau buang ke tempat sampah."

Senyum Mathias bertambah lebar. Matanya kembali berbinar. Diulurkannya buku dan kapsul itu kearah Lukas.

Lukas mengambil keduanya. Buku entah apa itu ditaruh di pangkuan. Sementara obat tidurnya ia masukkan kembali dalam botol. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia menggeser posisinya, memberikan Mathias akses untuk tidur di kasurnya.

Mathias merebahkan diri setelah menaruh bantalnya disamping bantal Lukas. Ia memperhatikan Lukas dengan penuh antusias. Lukas menyelimuti tubuh Mathias, sembari berusaha mengabaikan tatapan sang pemuda Denmark.

Lukas memperbaiki posisi duduknya, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk membaca.

"Ayo kita mulai."

 **...**

Mata violet itu memincing heran. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan separuh buku tersebut. Namun iris sewarna laut dalam itu sudah menghilang, tetutup oleh kelopak mata. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar. Dada Mathias naik-turun dengan teratur, menandakan ia sudah tidur.

Lukas menghela napas. "Dasar." Ia berbisik pelan sembari mengelus rambut Mathias. Rambut itu halus dan lembut. Sama seperti rambutnya.

Pemuda Bondevik itu perlahan merubah posisi duduknya menjadi tidur, menghadap kearah pemuda Kohler. Dengan posisi tangan masih mengelus helaian pirang tersebut.

Samar, ia mencium aroma rambut Mathias. Aroma yang menenangkan. Sangat menenangkan, Sampai membuatnya mengantuk.

Mungkin Mathias mengeramasi rambutnya dengan sejenis obat bius atau obat tidur. Aroma itu membuatnya terbius untuk mendekati helaian rambut, tempat wangi itu berasal. Aroma itu bagai candu baginya. Melebihi candunya terhadap obat tidur.

Ia rela harus berbagi kasur dengan Mathias asal bisa mencium aroma itu. Hidungnya mendekat, bibirnya mengecup rambut Mathias, lembut. Hanya kecupan ringan, tidak lebih. Setelah selesai, Lukas menjauhkan kepalanya.

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah yang biasanya datar. Wangi Mathias dan suara dengkurannya membuat malam ini menjadi lebih baik.

Perlahan lukas menutup mata, menyusul Mathias kealam mimpi.

Siapa sangka, dengan Mathias berbaring disampingnya, ia bisa tidur tanpa mengonsumsi obat saat insomnia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~omake~

"…"

Norge, kapan ceritanya dimulai?"

Lukas menatap Mathias datar.

"Anko Uzai, mana ada buku cerita berjudul kumpulan ilmu manajemen?

Dan buku itu sukses mendarat di muka Mathias.

 **...**

~Omake~

Kalau yang ini?" senyum cerah Mathias yang konon katanya bisa membuat wajah memerah dan meluluhkan hati wanita itu disunggingkan.

Lukas tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Kontras dengan aura gelap yang seakan menguar dari dirinya.

"Kau mau membuatku tidak tidur semalaman?"

Buku berjudul sejarah bangsa Viking itu mengikuti jejak buku kumpulan ilmu mnajemen.

Buku itu mendarat mulus di muka pemuda Denmark.

 **..**

 **..**

A/N:

Oke. Saya gak tau ini fic apaan orz. Habis.. saya sekarang jarang dapat asupan DenNor… hiks.

Sekedar info, kemungkinan obat yang Mathias lihat diTV itu sejenis Zolpidem, karena banyak orang yang yang menggunakannya secara berlebihan. Zolpidem juga bisa dibilang sejenis sama narkoba.

Søvnløshet itu diambil dari bahasa ibunya lukas, walau hasil translate. Untuk artinya, tidak jauh-jauh dari tema fic ini kok~

Saya mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan dalam fic ini , _m_ _ind to review?_


End file.
